The present invention relates to a process for preparing monoacetylated hydroquinone compounds and to the novel final products of the process.
Hydroquinone compounds are intermediates in demand for preparing natural substances, vitamins and carotenoids. For example 2,3,6-trimethylhydroquinone is used in the industrial total synthesis of xcex1-tocopherol (vitamin E) (Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th edition, Vol. A27, pp. 484 et seq., 4.11.2).
To prepare vitamin E compounds with olefinic isoprenoid side chains such as tocotrienol, another synthetic route is necessary because the acidic synthesis conditions usual for preparing tocopherol lead to isomerization or cyclization of the olefinic side chain (P. Karrer, H. Reutschler, Helv. Chim. Acta 1944, 27, 20 1297; H. J. Kabbe, A. Widdig, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1982, 21, 247-256, P. Schudel, H. Mayer, J. Metzger, R. Rxc3xcegg, O. Isler, Helv. Chim. Acta 1963, 46, 2517).
Tocotrienols as well as tocopherols can be synthesized, for example, by reacting dihydroxyacetophenone compounds and E,E-farnesylacetone under basic conditions to give the corresponding 4-oxotocotrienols (H. J. Kabbe et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1982, 21, 247-256; B. C. Pearce et al., J. Med. Chem. 1994, 37, 526) and subsequently reducing the 4-oxotocotrienols to the tocotrienols (H. J. Kabbe, H. Heitzer, Synthesis 1978, 888; B. C. Pearce et al., J. Med. Chem. 1994, 37, 526-541).
Monoacetylated hydroquinone compounds which can be converted into the corresponding dihydroxyacetophenone compounds by hydrolysis with, for example, methanolic sodium hydroxide (N. Cohen et al, J. Org. Chem 1978, 43 (19), 3723-3726) are therefore intermediates in particularly great demand.
It is known to prepare 2-acetyl-3,5,6-trimethylhydroquinone which is monoacetylated on the position 4 oxygen from 2,3,6-trimethylhydroquinone by reaction with BF3/acetic acid (N. Cohen et al, J. Org. Chem 1978, 43 (19), 3723-3726).
This process has the disadvantage that the precursors employed are themselves hydroquinones which have to be prepared from low-cost precursors such as phenols by an elaborate process with at least two synthesis steps (Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th edition, Vol. A27, p. 485, 4.11.3).
It is an object of the present invention to remedy the described deficiencies and to provide a novel process for preparing monoacetylated hydroquinone compounds with advantageous properties.
We have found that this object is achieved by a process for preparing monoacetylated hydroquinone compounds of the formula I 
where
R1, R2 or R3 is, independently of one another, hydrogen or methyl, which comprises reacting diacetylphenol compounds of the formula 
with peroxo compounds, where appropriate in the presence of an acid.
It was not to be expected that oxidation of asymmetrically acetylated phenols can be carried out with high selectivity in relation to an acetyl group in high yields.
Hxc3x6fle et al. describe the monooxidation of a symmetrically diacylated dimethoxyphenol by means of a Baeyer-Villiger oxidation (Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1984, 1883-1904).
It is moreover known from another class of substances that re action of 3, 5-diacetyl-1,2,4-trimethoxybenzene with peracetic acid provides 5-acetoxy-3acetyl-1,2,4-trimethoxybenzene as byproduct in 30% yield (H.H. Lee et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1965, 2743-2749).
Peroxo compounds mean according to the invention inorganic or organic compounds comprising a peroxide group. Examples of preferred peroxo compounds are H2O2 or peracids or salts thereof.
H2O2 can be employed in the process according to the invention for example as aqueous solution.
Examples of preferred peracids are inorganic peracids or optionally substituted percarboxylic acids such as, for example, optionally substituted aryl peracids or optionally substituted C1-C4-alkyl peracids.
Examples of suitable substituents for the aforementioned percarboxylic acids are NO2 or halogen.
Preference is given to optionally halogenated percarboxylic acids such as, for example, optionally halogenated aryl peracids or optionally halogenated C1-C4-alkyl peracids.
Halogenated percarboxylic acids mean percarboxylic acids which may be substituted by up to 6 identical or different halogen radicals such as, for example, F, Cl, Br or I, preferably F or Cl.
In a preferred embodiment of the process, the optionally substituted percarboxylic acids can be prepared in situ using H2O2 and the corresponding optionally substituted carboxylic acid.
Examples of preferred optionally halogenated C1-C4-alkyl peracids are performic acid, peracetic acid, trif luoroperacetic acid or monopermaleic acid.
Examples of preferred optionally substituted aryl peracids are perbenzoic acid, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, 3,5-dinitroperbenzoic acid, p-nitroperbenzoic acid, monoperphthalic acid.
Suitable and preferred salts of the optionally substituted percarboxylic acids are their alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts such as, for example, the magnesium salt of monoperphthalic acid.
Examples of preferred inorganic peracids or salts thereof are peroxosulfuric acids such as H2S2O8 or H2SO5 or alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts thereof, such as, for example, K2S2O8, or peroxophosphoric acids such as H4P2O8 or H3PO5 or sodium perborates such as, for example, NaBO3.
Suitable and particularly preferred peroxo compounds in the process according to the invention are H2O2 or m-chloroperbenzoic acid.
The diacetylphenol compounds of the formula II are reacted in the process according to the invention with peroxo compounds in the presence or absence of an acid.
The process according to the invention for preparing monoacetylated hydroquinone compounds of the formula I can in principle be carried out with peroxo compounds in the absence of an acid.
The process according to the invention for preparing monoacetylated hydroquinone compounds of the formula I can advantageously be carried out in a preferred embodiment in the absence of an acid specifically on use of peracids such as, for example, performic acid, peracetic acid, trifluoroperacetic acid, monopermaleic acid, perbenzoic acid, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, 3,5-dinitroperbenzoic acid, p-nitroperbenzoic acid, monoperphthalic acid, H2S2O8, H2SO5, H4P2O8 or H3PO5 as peroxo compounds.
The process can preferably and particularly advantageously be carried out when the diacetylphenol compounds of the formula II are reacted with peroxo compounds in the presence of an acid.
An acid means according to the invention a Brxc3x6nsted or Lewis acid, a mixture of Brxc3x6nsted acids, a mixture of Lewis acids or a mixture of Br6nsted and Lewis acids.
Preferred Brxc3x6nsted acids are inorganic acids such as, for example, H2SO4 or HCl or carboxylic acids, in particular optionally halogenated carboxylic acids, such as optionally halogenated C1-C4-alkylcarboxylic acids, such as, for example, formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid or trifluoroacetic acid.
Preferred Lewis acids are the halides of main group three, such as, for example, BF3 or AlCl3.
Preferred acids are formic acid and trifluoroacetic acid.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the process, the following combinations of peroxo compounds and acids are used:
H2O2 and formic acid,
H2O2 and H2SO4,
H2O2 and BF3,
m-chloroperbenzoic acid and trifluoroacetic acid,
K2S2O8 and H2SO4,
NaBO3 and trifluoroacetic acid or
NaBO3 and trifluoroacetic acid/acetic acid.
The process according to the invention can advantageously be carried out with the addition of a buffer system such as, for example, an Na2HPO4 buffer.
The process for preparing the compounds of the formula I can be carried out without additional solvent or in inert organic solvents such as, for example, CH2Cl2 or CHCl3.
In the case where the process for preparing the compounds of the formula I is carried out without additional solvent, the acid may act as solvent. The acid is employed in excess in this case. The amount of added acid is not critical and is typically, depending on the dilution, 30 to 60 mol eq., based on the compound of the formula II to be reacted.
In the case where the process for preparing the compounds of the formula I is carried out in the absence of acid, the inert organic solvent acts as solvent.
It may moreover be advantageous to carry out the process for preparing the compounds of the formula I in an inert organic solvent and in the presence of an acid. In this case, the amount of added acid is likewise not critical and is typically 0.001 mol eq. to 4 mol eq., in particular 0.01 mol eq. to 2 mol eq., based on the compound of the formula II to be reacted.
The stoichiometric amounts of the peroxo compounds employed are not critical and are typically 1 to 10 mol eq., in particular 2 to 4 mol eq., based on the compound of the formula II to be reacted.
The process temperature is not critical and is typically xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., in particular 0xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
The product of the formula I of the process can be isolated by methods known per se, for example by extraction, chromatography or destillation methods.
It may in this connection be advantageous to add, before the isolation and after the cessation of reaction, peroxo scavengers such as, for example, Na2S2O3 while cooling in ice in order to destroy excess peroxo compounds.
The monoacetylated hydroquinone compounds of the formula I preferably prepared in the process according to the invention are those where
R1=R2=R3=methyl or
R1=R3=methyl, R2=hydrogen or
R1=R2=methyl, R3=hydrogen or
R1=methyl, R2=R3=hydrogen.
The present invention also relates to a process for preparing diacetylphenol compounds of the formula II 
where
R1, R2 or R3 is, independently of one another, hydrogen or methyl, which comprises reacting phenol compounds of the formula III 
with an acetylating agent in the presence of an acidic catalyst.
It is known to prepare diacetylphenol compounds of the formula II for R1 and R2=methyl and R3=hydrogen by a two-stage process from the corresponding phenol compound of the formula III (H.-J. Knxc3x6lker et al., Helv. Chim. Acta 1993, 76, 2500-2514). This is done by acetylating, in the first step, the free hydroxyl group of 2,3-dimethylphenol with acetic anhydride and added base. In a second step, the resulting O-acetyl compound is converted by Fries rearrangement into 2,4-diacetylxe2x88x925,6-dimethylphenol in yields of less than 10%.
The process has the disadvantage that it takes place by two separate steps and affords the required product only as byproduct in yields of less than 10%.
It was surprising that carrying out the process with an acetylating agent in the presence of an acidic catalyst, that is to say in one step, affords the required product in higher yields.
An acetylating agent means compounds able to transfer an acetyl group.
Examples of preferred acetylating agents are acetic acid, acetyl halides, in particular acetyl chloride, acetic anhydride or other active esters of acetic acid, in particular acetic acid N-hydroxysuccinimide ester or phenol esters and halophenol esters of acetic acid.
A particularly preferred acetylating agent is acetyl chloride.
An acidic catalyst means Brxc3x6nsted acids, preferably HF, H2SO4, H3PO4 or HClO4 or Lewis acids, preferably AlCl3, BF3, FeCl3, TiCl4, ZnCl2, SbF5 or SbCl5.
In a preferred embodiment of the process for preparing compounds of the formula II, an acetyl halide, in particular acetyl chloride, is used as acetylating agent, and a Lewis acid, in particular AlCl3, is used as acidic catalyst.
The stoichiometric amounts of the reagents employed are not critical and are typically 1 to 20 mol eq., in particular 4 to 10 mol eq., of the acidic catalyst and 1 mol eq. to 20 mol eq., in particular 2 mol eq. to 8 mol eq., of the acetylating agent, in each case based on the compound of the formula III to be reacted.
Solvents suitable for the process for preparing diacetylphenol compounds of the formula II are conventional organic solvents, in particular optionally substituted hydrocarbons, such as, for example, dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, nitrobenzene, trichloroethylene or CHCl3.
The temperature during the process for preparing diacetylphenol compounds of the formula II is not critical and is typically xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Depending on the precursor and the temperature chosen, the time until conversion ceases in the reaction is from 1 to 20 h.
In a preferred embodiment, the process for preparing compounds of the formula II is carried out in an inverse reaction. This entails introduction of the acetylating agent and the Lewis acid into a solvent, and dropwise addition of the compound of the formula III. The dropwise addition is advantageously controlled so that the reaction temperature does not exceed 20xc2x0 C.
The product of the formula II of the process can be isolated by methods known per se, such as extraction, chromatography or distillation methods. It may be advantageous in this connection to add water to quench the reaction mixture before the isolation.
The present invention also relates to an overall process for preparing monoacetylated hydroquinone compounds of the formula I 
by reacting phenol compounds of the formula III 
with an acetylating agent in the presence of an acidic catalyst to give the diacetylphenol compounds of the formula II 
and reacting the latter with peroxo compounds, where appropriate in the presence of an acid.
The overall process can be carried out in one step or in two steps with isolation of the intermediates of the formula II. The process is preferably carried out in two steps.
The invention also relates to compounds of the formula Ia to Ie, 